1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biochip for analyzing samples such as DNAs, more specifically, a biochip provided with means for scanning light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biochip (including a DNA chip, a DNA array, a DNA microarray and the like) is a chip in which a plurality of DNA fragments (probes) are arranged densely and immobilized on a substrate such as glass or silicone. When DNAs or RNAs labeled with fluorescence or the like are let to flow on a biochip, these are coupled with probes (hybridization) when these have complementary base sequences to the probes. By reading the labels of the coupled DNAs with using a biochip reader, determination of the gene sequence, confirmation of the presence or absence of a specific gene, and the like are made possible.
However, a conventional biochip reader requires mechanical scanning when radiation of excited light or detection of light emission is to be carried out on individual samples. This raises a problem in that a scanning driver is large and the device as a whole is large and expensive. Further, it is difficult to shorten the scanning time.